Fallen
by SweetiePie1
Summary: Victoria is alone and depressed and she thinks about taking her life. Can someone help her before it's too late? JeffVictoria R&R!
1. Whisper

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the wrestlers in this story. Jeff Hardy, Victoria and others own themselves. This was just a random idea that I had. All of the Evanescence songs used are owned by Evanescence. I just liked them and decided to use them.  
  
"Whisper" *Chapter One*  
  
She stood on the ledge of the balcony, looking down at the cars passing in the street. Thoughts of sadness and death flooded her mind. She couldn't believe she'd been pushed this far. So far that she was standing on a balcony ledge, hundreds of feet in the air, in a ritzy Los Angeles Hotel. Now all she needed was to let go.  
  
She needed to let go of everything, all of the horrible things in her life. She needed to forget about how everyone, her co-workers, her supposed friends, even her family had been treating her. She just needed to let go, she just needed to fall.  
  
"Victoria!"  
  
Ignoring the call, Victoria prepared to let go of the railing. Looking down, she realized just how far down the fall would be. But then again, that was what she wanted. She just wanted it all to go away, she didn't need any of it anymore. All of the people she knew, they could go to hell. They wouldn't miss her when she was gone.  
  
"Victoria! Victoria don't!"  
  
Hearing the voice again almost made her fall. She recognized it, but she couldn't place the person. The southern drawl was so familiar. She'd heard it plenty of times before. Then it dawned on her. The voice belonged to Jeff Hardy.  
  
"Victoria!"  
  
"Go away." She whispered, hoping he would somehow hear her and leave. They had never been friends and now wasn't the time to start.  
  
"Victoria!"  
  
Upon hearing her name again, she realized that he was getting closer to her. Maybe she could jump before he got there.  
  
"Victoria, don't."  
  
Too late.  
  
Turning around slowly, Victoria met Jeff's confused, yet fearful green eyes. His handsome face looked so concerned, she was sure his concern wasn't for her. "What do you want?" She questioned with a shaky voice.  
  
"Don't do this. please. You don't need to."  
  
"How would you know what I need? You don't know me, why should you care?"  
  
"You can't do this. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll help."  
  
Staring at Jeff incredulously, Victoria shook her head. "You don't need to help me, I don't want your help."  
  
"Look, just get down and tell me what's wrong."  
  
"How did you know I was up here?"  
  
"I saw you from my floor, I wasn't sure who it was at first, then I saw your hair. You can't do this, you shouldn't."  
  
"Why do you care?" Victoria questioned, holding onto the railing tightly, making her knuckles turn white. "You've never cared before, it's just little old Victoria, why can't you just act like that now? I don't matter, I never have. Just leave me alone."  
  
"You do matter. We may never have gotten along, and we're not friends, but that doesn't mean that I don't care about you and what you do to yourself. This is wrong; you can't end everything like this. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll try to help."  
  
*Catch me as I fall say you're here and it's all over now*  
  
"I can't end everything like this? You don't think I can? Watch me." Not caring anymore, Victoria let go of the railing, feeling herself fall forward. Closing her eyes, she prepared to fall, ready to finally be rid of her horrible life. But, before she could fall any further, she felt someone grab her hand. Opening her eyes and looking up, she found Jeff.  
  
"I told you you can't do this. I wont let you." With one quick tug, Jeff pulled Victoria up, so that she was standing on the edge of the balcony.  
  
Holding on tightly, Jeff pulled again, this time pulling Victoria over the ledge and placing her on the ground.  
  
Fighting as he reached out to hug her, Victoria scooted as far away from Jeff as possible. She couldn't believe he'd stopped her from jumping. That asshole had no say in what she did. He shouldn't have interfered.  
  
*I know I can stop the pain if I will it all away*  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"What do you think?" She retorted, still shocked at how kind he was being to her. He and everyone else, they never cared about her or what she did. They just pegged her as the psycho bitch she played on TV. They didn't bother to get to know the real her.  
  
"Look. I'm sorry if you're pissed, but I couldn't let you do that. I couldn't lose."  
  
*I'm frightened by what I see but somehow I know that there's much more to come*  
  
Couldn't lose what? Victoria thought to herself. He couldn't have been talking about her. She didn't mean anything to anyone, not even her own family. They never cared what she did. she could've jumped and no one would've noticed. Except maybe Jeff.  
  
Without her even noticing it, tears started falling down Victoria's face. Not even bothering to stop them, she just let them fall down her cheeks, staining her white shirt. She had completely forgotten that Jeff was sitting on the ground, right next to her.  
  
"Victoria. are you okay?" Jeff questioned, growing more concerned by the second. He'd never seen her show this kind of emotion. Sure, he'd seen the bitchy side; he'd seen the crazy, mean side. But, he'd never seen this side, the vulnerable, sad side.  
  
Not replying, Victoria just continued to stare into space, not acknowledging Jeff at all.  
  
*Death before my eyes lying next to me I fear*  
  
"Victoria?" Jeff whispered, inching closer to her. When she didn't respond or move, he slowly reached his arms out and pulled her into them, holding onto her.  
  
At first, she struggled, not wanting him to touch her, but when she realized he wasn't letting go, she just gave up and let him hug her. Not wanting to fight anything anymore, she just gave in, crying harder than she ever had before.  
  
Realizing how safe Jeff made her feel, Victoria gave in some more and let her head rest on Jeff's shoulder, closing her eyes and drifting off to sleep, forgetting about what a hell her life was at the moment.  
  
*Don't turn away (don't give in to the pain) don't try to hide (though they're screaming your name) don't close your eyes (god knows what lies behind them) don't turn out the light (never sleep never die)*  
  
A/N: Another new story, I just can't stop. LOL I really like this pairing and I hope you guys do too. R&R!!! LOL :)Nicole*** 


	2. Taking Over Me

: Another Evanescence song, again not owned by me. I don't own Jeff or Victoria; I just like the pairing, so I'm doing a story.:

*Taking Over Me*

Chapter 2

Feeling heat on her face, Victoria opened her eyes. She instantly squeezed them shut when the bright sun nearly blinded her. She let out a soft moan at the pain in her eyes.

*You don't remember me but I remember you  
I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you  
but who can decide what they dream?  
and dream I do...*

Hearing her, Jeff also opened his eyes. He watched her silently, not making his presence known. He watched as she rubbed her eyes and ran her right hand through her long black hair. He rubbed his own eyes and let out a silent yawn, still watching.

Not knowing anyone else was in the room, Victoria sat up in the bed and looked down at the white nightgown she was wearing. Catching a glimpse of the ripped bottom of the nightgown, the memories of the previous night suddenly came back to Victoria and she let out another, sadder moan.

"Victoria?"

Victoria jumped, not sure if the voice she was hearing was in her head or real. Turning around, she found out it was real. "Jeff? Why are you here?"

"I was worried about you last night, so I stayed here to make sure you were okay." Jeff explained, locking eyes with Victoria who quickly looked away.

"Oh." Victoria replied quickly, feeling her face grow hot with embarrassment. Jeff had stayed with her? Why? After last night, he probably thought she was a freak. "Well… thanks."

Grinning, Jeff nodded and stood up. "It's no big deal, I was happy I could help you."

Blushing again, Victoria looked away. "Um…"

Noticing how shy he was making her, Jeff decided it was time to go. "I'm gonna go… I think I wore out my welcome…"

*I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me*

"No!" Victoria blurted out, making Jeff jump slightly. As much as she felt uncomfortable with Jeff in the room, he made her feel so safe so cared for. That was a feeling she'd never felt before.

"Ok." Jeff replied, not asking any questions. If Victoria wanted him to stay, he'd stay. "So… about last night…"

"I'm really sorry about that. I was just having a really bad day and I just didn't want to deal. It's been…" Stopping mid sentence, Victoria tried to contain the tears that were threatening to fall down her face. She didn't… no, she couldn't let Jeff see her cry. She never let *anyone* see her cry.

Looking on helplessly, Jeff wished there was something he could do. He hated seeing any woman cry, even Victoria. "Victoria…" He began quietly, not wanting to startle the saddened woman before him.

Looking up slowly, Victoria forced herself to meet Jeff's caring, green eyes. "Yeah?" She questioned with a shaky voice.

"Are you okay?"

*Have you forgotten all I know  
and all we had?*

Thinking about the question for a second, Victoria shook her head, making her black hair bounce back and forth. "No," She quietly admitted, for the first time.

Scratching his head, Jeff walked over to the bed and sat down next to Victoria. Uncomfortably, Jeff wrapped his arm around Victoria's neck, trying to comfort her. 

At first, Victoria rested Jeff's embrace, not wanting him to have to feel sorry for her. She didn't need anyone to feel sorry for her. But when Jeff wouldn't go away, the former Women's Champion gave in and settled into Jeff's arm, letting him hug her tightly. "It's ok," He soothed as he lightly rubbed her back. "I promise things will get better."

"No," Victoria whispered, thinking Jeff hadn't heard her. 

"What?" Jeff asked, pulling away from Victoria.

The dark haired woman looked away, not wanting to repeat herself. "I said… I said no it won't get better. Things will never get better."

"Why not?" Jeff questioned, confused. "'I'll help you, but…. could you tell me what's wrong? What made you want to jump off that ledge last night?"

"I… uh…" Victoria stuttered, not sure of what to say. Could she really trust telling Jeff about _everything_? Would he understand? Would he even care? Pushing her fears aside, Victoria wiped her eyes and looked up at Jeff. "Alright… well first off, there's Trish Stratus. Now, I know she's your friend and all, but she hates me, in the ring *and* out. She purposely tries to make my life a living hell. Her and Lita. And it doesn't help that half the male roster is friends with them either, including you." Pausing, Victoria looked over at Jeff, noticing how the multicolored haired man squirmed in his spot on the bed, obviously embarrassed with himself. Focusing her attention on the lamp on the nightstand, Victoria continued. "I just… I didn't see a reason to stay around in a place where I wasn't wanted. I figured you would all be happy when I was gone." Turning her attention back to Jeff, the young daredevil shook his head.

"That's *so* not true. We would all care. It's just… well; you don't exactly endear yourself to us most of the time. We never thought that you even cared what we thought. If I ever hurt your feelings, I'm so sorry."

Nodding, Victoria could tell that Jeff's apology was genuine. He had never meant to hurt, even though he had. "It's… ok."

Sighing, Jeff couldn't help but feel bad. He knew he'd hurt Victoria, whether he'd meant to or not. And… him and Trish and Lita… they'd almost cost her her life. What if he hadn't gotten there when he did? Would Victoria still be sitting on the bed, twirling her hair around her finger like she was? "Um… about Trish and Lita…"

"Don't worry about it." Victoria interrupted. "I don't care about them, I don't want to think about them."

"Ok, what about you?"

"What about me?" Victoria countered.

Sighing, Jeff turned to face Victoria. "I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt or do anything like you did last night."

"I'll be fine." Victoria assured Jeff, not wanting him to worry about her.

"But… was that it? Were we the only reason you did this?"

"No…" She admitted, again twirling her hair. "But it's too long a story, you wouldn't want to hear it."

"Try me." Jeff dared her, a small grin on his lips.

"No, I…"

*You saw me mourning my love for you  
and touched my hand  
I knew you loved me then*

"Victoria…" Jeff started seriously, grabbing her smaller hands in his. "I know you've been going through some stuff lately, but I really want to help. Please, let me help."

Sighing, Victoria knew she wasn't going to be able to resist Jeff's plea. After looking into his green eyes, she didn't know how anyone could resist him. "Alright, it's just, a really, really long story. It's hard to tell."

"I understand and I'll be patient, I just want to help you."

*I believe in you  
I'll give up everything just to find you  
I have to be with you to live to breathe  
you're taking over me*

Nodding, Victoria took a deep breath, debating on where to start her story. Feeling eyes on her, she looked up and locked eyes with Jeff once again. Forgetting all about her story, Victoria just continued to stare into Jeff's eyes, unable to look away. Then, it hit her…

She was falling for Jeff Hardy.

*I look in the mirror and see your face  
if I look deep enough  
so many things inside that are just like you are taking over*

A/N: Chapter 2! LOL I hope you guys like it as much as I do. I've really gone nuts for this pairing lately. R&R and let me know what you think!! Thanks! :)Nicole***


	3. Haunted

:: Evanescence song… chapter three. This chapter is titled 'Haunted' and it's got lyrics from the Evanescence song of the same name. This chapter might get kinda sad, since it's all about Victoria's hard, sad life. And I just wanna say that I don't know what Victoria's home life was like. I don't know about her family, I'm just making this all up. Enjoy!

:I don't own Jeff Hardy or Victoria, they own themselves.:

*Haunted*

Chapter 3

"You want to help me?" Victoria questioned, making herself look away from Jeff. She knew she couldn't continue to stare into his gorgeous green eyes like she was. It would drive her nuts. She never ever let her guard down, and she wasn't planning on starting now. But Jeff… he was different. Different? But hadn't he, among others, made fun of her countless times? Didn't they think she was a freak, a psychotic bitch that no one should like? That no man should love? How could she trust him? Although her head was asking all those questions, her heart didn't listen. It just continued to beat a mile a minute, showing her that no matter how much she analyzed the situation, she couldn't escape the fact that she was developing feelings for Jeff. 

"Yes." Jeff replied calmly, holding her hand. "I know you must've been through a lot, and I want to help you."

Victoria smiled as he talked, loving how she could hear his southern drawl in some of the words he said. It just made him so much cuter, if that was possible. "I've been through a lot, but plenty of people have been through worse. I've dealt with it by myself this long, it won't hurt me to continue doing it."

"Yes, it *will* hurt you. Holding things inside doesn't make them go away, it just makes them worse."

Victoria just shook her head and looked down at the floor, suddenly fascinated with the maroon carpet beneath her feet. "I cant do it… you'll think I'm some kind of freak once you know all about my life."

"No I won't." Jeff disagreed, picking her chin up in his hand, so that their eyes were level with each other. "Trust me, we all have messed up lives, I won't think any less of you than I do now."

_Oh great. _She thought sarcastically. _Right now all he sees is a suicidal maniac. How much worse can his opinion get? Once he knows everything he'll just think I'm a suicidal maniac with a fucked up family. _"No. You don't know. Once you do… I…" Victoria stopped herself in an attempt to hide the fact that her voice was cracking and she was about to cry yet again. She cried more in the last two days than she had in her whole life. She'd always been the strong one. What had happened? Victoria answered her own question… Jeff had happened.

"Victoria please." Jeff pleaded his eyes soft and kind. "I want to help you, but I can't unless you tell me what's happened to you."

Victoria took a deep, sharp breath. "Okay… I… well where do you want me to start?"

"At the beginning, I guess." Jeff said with a shrug.

"Okay…" Victoria said, sighing. "Well…"

*Long lost words whisper slowly to me 

Still can't find what keeps me here  
when all this time I've been so hollow inside  
I know you're still there*

***Flashback***

"Victoria!! Get your ass in here!"

Hearing her father's voice, Victoria ran into the living room where he was. "Yeah daddy?"

"Who the hell made the mess in the kitchen?"

Victoria shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I dunno. It wasn't me."

*Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
fearing you loving you  
I won't let you pull me down*

"You're a liar!" Her father yelled, making Victoria jump nearly a foot in the air. "But daddy…"

"No! Go in the kitchen and clean the mess up! Then go to your room and I'll be up to deal with you soon."

Victoria just nodded and walked away, into the kitchen. She quickly picked up the mess, which was milk and cereal that had fell on the floor. She knew it wasn't her that made the mess, but her father didn't care. All she knew was that she was in trouble.

After the floor was clean again, Victoria slowly trudged up the stairs to her room to wait for her father. He came up a few minutes later.

*~*~*~*~*

"Victoria."

"Yes daddy?"

"Did you clean up the mess in the kitchen?"

Victoria nodded slowly, her dark hair bouncing up and down. 

"Good. Now, what have I told you about talking back to me?"

"Don't do it." Victoria said quietly. 

"That's my girl."

Victoria smiled at her father and sighed. Sometimes he could be so nice… then sometimes he could be so scary, she was so afraid of him. Maybe it really *was* her that made him act so mean. Otherwise, why would he only be nice some of the time? 

"Oh Vicky…"

"Yeah Daddy?" Victoria questioned, smiling brightly. She hoped if she stayed happy then her father would too… and maybe then he wouldn't lose his temper and do what he usually did… hit her.

"Do me a favor and go make me a sandwich." Her father replied, his dark eyes commanding, not asking her to him his favor.

Victoria knew she shouldn't question him, but she didn't know what else to do. "Daddy… we don't have any mayonnaise, what do you want on the sandwich?"

Her father's face grew angry instantly. "Well, who was supposed to buy the mayonnaise?"

"Umm… you." Victoria stated, her voice almost silent. But, her father heard her.

"Why the fuck is it my job to do everything in this goddamn house?!" He shouted, his eyes cold and furious. "I'm not the only fucking one in this house you know!" 

"I know Daddy." Victoria said quietly, but her father ignored her and continued.

"Other fucking people could do this shit! I work all damn day and then I come home and there's no mayonnaise for a sandwich? What the fuck is that?"

Victoria just stared at her father with wide eyes. Sure, he'd cursed before, but never this much. He usually wouldn't curse around her much, even when he was hitting her. 

"Don't stare at me like that." He commanded, making Victoria's eyes drop to the floor, suddenly focusing on her white socks. 

"Sorry." She mumbled, still watching the way her little toes moved inside her socks. She was willing to focus on anything that didn't involve her father. He always scared her, but now, this was worse. She was *really* scared. 

"Go ask someone to go to the store and buy me some mayonnaise."

Victoria looked up at her father so a split second and nodded, but then realized it was impossible. "Daddy, I can't. No one else is here right now. Ryan had basketball practice and Uncle James took him."

Her father sighed exasperatedly. Shaking his head, he finally lost his temper. He reached out in a rage and grabbed a handful of Victoria's hair, forcefully pulling her towards him. "This is all your fault!" He yelled as he slapped her across the face with enough force to knock her down. 

"Daddy!" she cried, reaching up to cradle the cheek he'd just smacked.

He just ignored her, pulling her up again and knocking her down. He repeatedly smacked her, then pulled her up to meet his cold, dark, violent eyes. "This is my way of teaching you respect. You got it?"

Victoria just nodded, pain shooting through her head. "Yes." She whispered. 

*Hunting you I can smell you - alive  
your heart pounding in my head*

Her father nodded, punching her one more time for good measure. He laughed as she lay on the floor, curled in a ball, crying. "That's what you get, bitch," He told her before walking away… still laughing.

*~*~*~*~*

"Oh my god Victoria," Jeff breathed. "I didn't know. I'm so sorry."

Victoria didn't say anything; she just leaned into Jeff's arms and cried softly. 

Jeff held her tightly, letting her cry on his shoulder until she fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*

"Victoria! Wake up!" Jeff yelled upon hearing Victoria cry out in her sleep. 

Victoria jumped up, tears in her eyes as her body shook. She was obviously very scared after her nightmare or whatever had happened.

"Victoria, are you okay?" Jeff questioned as he made his way to her bed, instantly wrapping his arms around the raven-haired woman in an attempt to comfort her.

Victoria didn't respond, she just lay in Jeff's arms, her shoulders shaking as she cried quietly. Jeff couldn't help but feel bad. It was he who'd made Victoria talk about her past, so technically it was his fault. He couldn't believe everything she'd been through in her life… what her father had done to her… it was horrendous. She was never the bitch he'd pegged her as… she had just been so traumatized... it wasn't her fault. "Sshh," Jeff soothed as he rubbed her back repeatedly. "It'll be okay, I promise."

_*Watching me wanting me  
I can feel you pull me down  
saving me raping me  
watching me*___

He couldn't believe how much she'd grown on him in the past two days. He'd basically hated her when she'd first joined the company. Now, he felt almost the complete opposite. "Victoria…" He started quietly.

Victoria picked up her head, letting her brown eyes meet Jeff's green ones. She stared quietly at him for a minute, then leaned her head in slowly…

And kissed him.

A/N: Sorry this chapter took so long…  I've been *really* busy with Biology class. Hope you guys like this chapter… R&R!! :)Nicole***


	4. Imaginary

Disclaimer:: Don't own Jeff or Victoria.... they, along with everyone else mentioned, own themselves and/or are owned by Vince McMahon. So... I cant be sued!! A/N: I'm sooo sorry that this has taken forever. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter... and keep in mind that the next chapter is the last in the little series. So enjoy! I dont know how well the song goes with the story... but hey! LOL  
  
*Imaginary* Chapter 4  
  
Jeff was shocked for a few seconds, had Victoria really just kissed him? Yes she had, but why? He continued to kiss her for a few seconds, then gently pulled away.  
  
Opening her eyes, Victoria smiled slightly, afraid to look at Jeff and see the shocked response she knew must be on his face. But, when she turned and looked at Jeff, she too was shocked. She was shocked at the smile that was plastered on Jeff's gorgeous face.  
  
"What was that for?" Jeff curiously questioned.  
  
"Well... for being there for me when I needed someone the most. If... if you hadn't been there that night on the balcony... there's no telling what I might've done. You saved my life... you have no idea how much that means to me."  
  
Jeff just smiled and blushed lightly at the compliment. The truth was, at first, he was just being a good citizen, he never wanted to see anyone commit suicide. But, after he got to know Victoria, he was so glad he'd saved her. She was sweet, kind, beautiful, the complete opposite of her character on TV. Now, if only he could get everyone else to see what he saw. But... could he really do it?  
  
"I... I just have kind of been kind of, I dont know, messed up lately. And, knowing that you care, really helps me."  
  
Smiling, Jeff leaned over and placed a small kiss on Victoria's cheek. "I'll be here for you whenever you need me." He promised, and it was a promise he was determined to keep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey Jeff, over here!"  
  
Jeff looked up at the calls he was recieving and walked over to a group of his friends. Among them were Trish Stratus, his brother Matt, Shane Helms, Shannon Moore, Amy Dumas, Chris Irvine, Jay Reso, and many more. "Hey guys." Jeff greeted with a smile.  
  
"What's up?" Chris questioned. He could see on his friend's face that there was something he wanted to say.  
  
"Nothing really," Jeff calmy replied. He needed to find a good time to bring up Victoria. He knew if he mentioned her in front of any of the girls, it would never work. Trish had a very deep hatred for Victoria, she made no attempt to hide that. Trish was a sweet girl, but when she didnt like someone, she made sure it was known by everyone, especially that person. And Stacy and Amy werent big fans of her either. Jay and Chris had talked to her a few times here and there, discussing matches and things, but Victoria was too 'out there' for them. Jeff gently shook his head, confused. What could he possibly do to get Victoria and his friends to get along? He was developing so many feelings for Victoria... and he wanted so badly to express them freely.  
  
"Hey guys," He finally started, getting everyone's attention. It was now or never. But, before he could finish his sentence, Trish raised a hand, stopping him.  
  
"Look guys, it's Victoria. Freak of nature... what the hell is she doing here now?"  
  
*I linger in the doorway of alarm clock screaming monsters calling my name let me stay where the wind will whisper to me where the raindrops as they're falling tell a story*  
  
Jeff slowly looked up and met Victoria's dark eyes. Victoria smiled and him and looked like she was going to approach him... but then she saw Trish. Her cheerful expression disappeared... and it was replaced by an expression that Jeff had never seen before. It was a mixture of hate, anger, sadness, and maybe even jealousy.  
  
"What the fuck are you looking at?" Trish questioned, her brown eyes focused on Victoria.  
  
"Standing here, it's a free country, you know."  
  
*In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me*  
  
"Maybe it is... but I personally dont want you anywhere near me. I dont want anyone to think I'd actually talk to a freak like you." After flicking her blonde hair over her shoulder, Trish grinned and turned around, walking away with Amy and Stacy hot on her heels.  
  
Shrugging, Jay and Chris just followed behind.  
  
"Come on man, you dont know what she's capable of." Matt warned, walking away with Shane and Shannon.  
  
When the others were gone, Jeff slowly and cautiously walked over to Victoria, who was standing completely still, her eyes focused on the spot where Trish had been standing.  
  
"Victoria?" Jeff questioned, reaching out to place a hand on Victoria's shoulder. "I'm really sorry about that... Trish can be a bitch."  
  
Victoria quickly pulled her arm away, so that Jeff was no longer touching her. "Leave me alone," She quietly requested. "Why dont you go hang out with Trish and all your other friends? They dont give a shit about me, why should you?"  
  
*Don't say i'm out of touch with this rampant chaos - your reality I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge the nightmare i built my own world to escape*  
  
"Victoria... I started to tell them, I swear. But, then you walked in and Trish started in on you. She can be a bitch like that... but she's not always like that. That's why I want to get you guys on good terms, so you can get along. But, when you walked in, Trish cut me off."  
  
"So... it's my fault? If I hadnt walked in the room, things would've been okay? Maybe if I'd never joined WWE things would've been okay. Maybe if I'd ignored you when you tried to get me off that ledge, maybe then things would be okay. Why the hell did I trust you? Why did I let myself fall for you? I cant believe I was actually ready to tell you..." She lowered her voice, trying to hide the fact that she was close to tears. "... that I loved you."  
  
*In my field of paper flowers and candy clouds of lullaby I lie inside myself for hours and watch my purple sky fly over me*  
  
Jeff gasped and started to say something... but didnt get the chance.  
  
After Victoria had finished her sentence, she turned and ran away. She wanted so badly to get away from everything. She couldnt deal anymore.... she had trusted Jeff... he'd betrayed that trust. She had actually believed that he cared about her, and that she had finally meant something to someone. How dumb could she have been?  
  
*Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming cannot cease for the fear of silent nights oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming the goddess of imaginary light*  
  
In the midst of her crying and running away from Jeff... and everything else... Victoria didnt hear the honking from the eighteen wheeler coming towards her, and she didnt notice the big bright lights, or the patch of ice in the middle of the road... or the fact that she was right in the middle of everything. She didnt notice anything until she felt a sharp pain hitting her back... then she realized she'd been hit.  
  
A/N: Part four!! Only one part left!! Thanks for waiting so long for this. Hope you enjoy it!! ~Nic~ 


	5. My Last Breath

Disclaimer:: Dont own Jeff or Victoria, or anyone else mentioned in this story. Vince owns the characters... the people own themselves. *~*Last Chapter*~*  
  
*My Last Breath* Chapter 5:  
  
"Victoria!" Jeff screamed, rushing over to raven haired women, who'd fallen to the ground after the impact the truck had had with her body. Jeff had followed her, hoping to explain everything, but just as he caught up with her, he saw her run into the road, not looking where she was going. Then, he saw the eighteen wheeler... he saw it connect with Victoria's body... and knock her down to the ground. "Victoria!" He yelled again... hoping she'd open her eyes and be fine.  
  
...But it didnt happen.  
  
*Hold on to me love  
  
you know I can't stay long  
  
all I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid  
  
can you hear me?  
  
can you feel me in your arms?*  
  
The truck driver ran over to them. "I'm so sorry!" He apologized, guilt evident in his voice. "She... she ran in front of me. It was dark and slippery, I didnt see her."  
  
Jeff ignored man, fully concentrating on Victoria. He vaguely heard someone yelling something about calling 911 and getting help. But he wasnt paying anyone any mind. All he cared about was Victoria. She had to be alright, she just *had* to be. If she wasnt... it would be his fault. All his fault.  
  
"Excuse me sir," An EMT called, gently tapping Jeff on the shoulder. "Sir, we need to get this young woman to a hospital. If you want us to save her, you'll have to back away."  
  
Breathing heavy, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks, Jeff carefully laid Victoria down on a jacket someone had placed on the wet ground. He slowly stood up and backed away, letting the EMTs do their job. If he just backed away and waited, the EMTs would save her, they *had* to save her. Jeff had to apologize to Victoria, he had to tell her how felt. She had to know.... that he loved her.  
  
Everything was a blur as Jeff watched the EMTs put a neck brace on Victoria and carefully place her on a stretcher. They then loaded her into the ambulance and shut the door behind them, leaving Jeff out in the cold.  
  
He stood there for a few seconds, watching the ambulance drive away, the bright lights flashing, telling people there was an emergency. Victoria was the emergency... and it was all his fault.  
  
Jeff closed his eyes and let a tear slip down his cheek. "Victoria, please be all right."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
*Holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight* "Excuse me, I need information on young woman who was brought in here earlier," Jeff explained to a receptionist sitting at the front desk of the hospital Jeff was sure Victoria was at. The woman raised her finger to tell Jeff 'one minute', but Jeff didnt have a minute. "Ma'am," He said, trying to keep his cool. "I need some information.This woman was in critical condition, I need to know how she is."  
  
The receptionist, whose name tag said Nancy, put her hand to the mouthpiece of the phone and looked at Jeff. "Sir, I understand that you're upset, but I am on the phone and it's important."  
  
"As important as someone who could be dying?" Jeff exploded. "I dont fucking think so! I need information!"  
  
Jumping slightly, the woman said her goodbyes to the person on the phone and started looking for Victoria's files. "Um... she was brought in about ten minutes ago, she is in critical condition. All we know so far is that she has a few broken bones and a major concussion. But I'm sorry to tell you that only family is allowed in her room."  
  
Jeff sent the woman a cold look, showing her that he didnt care if he was allowed in the room or not. Taking a deep breath, he turned around and walked toward where he knew the ICU was. He ignored the looks he was recieving from a few doctors, and kept on walking. He knew why the were looking at him. He was soaking wet from the rain, dirty from kneeling on the ground with Victoria, and his eyes were bloodshot from crying. Not to mention his normal appearance, which included purple hair. As he rounded a corner, he found a chart with Victoria's name on it.  
  
*I'll miss the winter  
  
a world of fragile things  
  
look for me in the white forest  
  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me)  
  
I know you hear me  
  
I can taste it in your tears* "Victoria," He breathed, looking in the window of the room. He couldnt believe what he was seeing. Her head was wrapped in a bandage, there were cuts all over her face, she still had the neck brace on, and both of her arms were in casts. "Victoria."  
  
When he was sure no one was looking, Jeff quietly slipped into the room and pulled the curtain around Victoria's bed so no one could see him. After hesitating for a second, he gently sat down on the bed. "Victoria," He quietly whispered, hoping and praying that she would wake up and everything would be fine. "Victoria."  
  
Jeff gasped. He could've sworn he'd seen Victoria's eyes flutter open. No... it couldn't have been.... could it?  
  
"Mmmm... Jeff?"  
  
*Holding my last breath  
  
safe inside myself  
  
are all my thoughts of you  
  
sweet raptured light it ends here tonight* "Victoria?!" Jeff exclaimed. Was he hearing things? No, she was slowly opening her eyes. Maybe she was going to be all right. Maybe...  
  
"Jeff? What happened?"  
  
"You... you were in an accident. You got hit by a truck."  
  
"A...am I okay?"  
  
"You've got some injuries, they're not too bad." Jeff lied. He didnt want Victoria to get upset on top of everything.  
  
"Jeff, dont lie to me. My head is pounding and I cant feel anything. What's going on?"  
  
She can't feel anything... she has a neck brace on. What if she's... paralyzed?  
  
"All I know is that they say you're in critical condition."  
  
"Oh," Victoria said hopelessly, letting a single tear fall down her face. "Jeff, why are you here? I remember what happened with us."  
  
*Closing your eyes to disappear  
  
you pray your dreams will leave you here  
  
but still you wake and know the truth  
  
no one's there* Jeff sighed and nodded slowly. "I had to apologize. I can't control what Trish does, but I could've stood up for you. I'm sorry. Victoria... I... I love you."  
  
Victoria gasped, which seemed to take a lot of effort. "You..? I... I love you too, Jeff."  
  
Jeff also gasped and stopped trying to control the tears falling down his face. They had finally admitted their feelings to each other, but now it might be too late.  
  
"Jeff..."  
  
"Yeah?" Jeff questioned, looking down at Victoria, his vision blurry. He wiped a few tears away so that he could see her more clearly.  
  
"Come... here." She choked out between gasps.  
  
Jeff leaned down closer to Victoria and gently stroked her face. Taking a deep breath, Victoria placed her lips on Jeff's, kissing him as passionately as she could.  
  
Jeff kissed her back, attempting to hold in the sob that was trying to escape. Maybe if he continued kissing her and didnt let go, she wouldnt leave, she would still be there. Jeff held on to Victoria, afraid that if he let her go, she would be gone. She couldnt leave... she just couldnt. Not able to except reality, Jeff ignored the beeping on the respirator, telling him that Victoria was.... gone.  
  
"No... Victoria... come back to me," Jeff pleaded, letting the sobs escape him. "Please. I.... I love you."  
  
Finally starting to accept the truth, Jeff pulled back and looked at Victoria. He gently moved a stray hair out of her face and pulled her blanket up a little more.  
  
Standing up, he took a deep breath and released it, releasing all of his pain with it. He gave Victoria one last kiss on the cheek and wiped away the tears that were stained on her face. He wiped his own eyes and attempted to control the regularity of his breathing. He glanced at Victoria one last time before turning around and walking to the door. Before walking out, he said, "I love you Victoria. Goodbye."  
  
*Say goodnight  
  
don't be afraid  
  
calling me calling me as you fade to black*  
  
The End. 


	6. My Last Breath Alternate

Disclaimer:: Dont own Jeff or Victoria, or anyone else mentioned in this story. Vince owns the characters... the people own themselves. ***This is the alternate ending to Chapter 5... I decided that I couldnt pick which ending I wanted to use. ***This isnt going to be a songfic... but it's still going to keep the title. The song wouldnt go with the chapter.  
  
*My Last Breath* Chapter 5: (Alternate Ending)  
  
"Victoria!" Jeff screamed, rushing over to raven haired women, who'd fallen to the ground after the impact the truck had had with her body. Jeff had followed her, hoping to explain everything, but just as he caught up with her, he saw her run into the road, not looking where she was going. Then, he saw the eighteen wheeler... he saw it connect with Victoria's body... and knock her down to the ground. "Victoria!" He yelled again... hoping she'd open her eyes and be fine.  
  
...But it didnt happen.  
  
The truck driver ran over to them. "I'm so sorry!" He apologized, guilt evident in his voice. "She... she ran in front of me. It was dark and slippery, I didnt see her."  
  
Jeff ignored man, fully concentrating on Victoria. He vaguely heard someone yelling something about calling 911 and getting help. But he wasnt paying anyone any mind. All he cared about was Victoria. She had to be alright, she just *had* to be. If she wasnt... it would be his fault. All his fault.  
  
"Excuse me sir," An EMT called, gently tapping Jeff on the shoulder. "Sir, we need to get this young woman to a hospital. If you want us to save her, you'll have to back away."  
  
Breathing heavy, tears slowly making their way down his cheeks, Jeff carefully laid Victoria down on a jacket someone had placed on the wet ground. He slowly stood up and backed away, letting the EMTs do their job. If he just backed away and waited, the EMTs would save her, they *had* to save her. Jeff had to apologize to Victoria, he had to tell her how felt. She had to know.... that he loved her.  
  
Everything was a blur as Jeff watched the EMTs put a neck brace on Victoria and carefully place her on a stretcher. They then loaded her into the ambulance and shut the door behind them, leaving Jeff out in the cold.  
  
He stood there for a few seconds, watching the ambulance drive away, the bright lights flashing, telling people there was an emergency. Victoria was the emergency... and it was all his fault.  
  
Jeff closed his eyes and let a tear slip down his cheek. "Victoria, please be all right."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Excuse me, I need information on young woman who was brought in here earlier," Jeff explained to a receptionist sitting at the front desk of the hospital Jeff was sure Victoria was at. The woman raised her finger to tell Jeff 'one minute', but Jeff didnt have a minute. "Ma'am," He said, trying to keep his cool. "I need some information.This woman was in critical condition, I need to know how she is."  
  
Sighing, the receptionist, whose name tag said Nancy, hung up the phone and turned her attention to Jeff. "May I help you, Sir?" She questioned exasperatedly.  
  
"Yes," Jeff said, taking a deep breath. "A young woman named Victoria was brought in here not too long ago. She'd been hit by an eighteen wheeler. I need know how she is."  
  
"Oh, that woman. She was in very serious condition when they brought her here. The flew past here and brought her to the ICU. I honestly dont know if she'll make it."  
  
"Yes she will," Jeff said with determination. "She has to. Do you know what room she's in?"  
  
"Yes I do, but I'm not a liberty to give that information out unless you're a member of her family."  
  
"Please," Jeff begged. "I need to see her. It's very important."  
  
"Excuse me sir."  
  
Turning around at the sound of a male voice, Jeff noticed that it was a doctor who was calling him.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who are you here to see?"  
  
"Her name is Victoria," Jeff explained. "She was in an accident. She was hit by an eighteen-wheeler."  
  
"Oh, her. She's in very critical condition."  
  
"I understand," Jeff told the doctor, trying to keep his calm. "But I *need* to see her. It's very important."  
  
Sighing, the doctor looked into Jeff's eyes. It was blatantly obvious that Jeff was telling the truth, and that he cared very much about Victoria. "Alright, I'll give you a few minutes."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The doctor just nodded and turned around, leading Jeff to Victoria's room.  
  
After the doctor had showed Jeff to the room, he turned around and walked away, leaving Jeff alone. Jeff took a deep breath and walked into the room.  
  
The sight that was Victoria shocked Jeff. Her head was bandaged up, there were scrapes on her face, and both of her arms were in casts. "Victoria," Jeff breathed.  
  
Victoria lay still, except for the occasional rising and falling of her chest as she took shallow breaths.  
  
Jeff slowly made his way to Victoria's bed, his legs feeling wobbly. He still couldnt believe what had happened to her just hours earlier. The pain she must've felt... and it was his fault. *All* his fault. "Victoria," He muttered again.  
  
Then he saw it... her eyes fluttered... she was okay! Or... was it just his imagination? He could've sworn it had happened. Maybe it was wishful thinking. No... it happened again! She was alright... she had to be. "Victoria?"  
  
"J...Jeff?"  
  
She *was* alright... or, at least, awake. "Victoria, are you okay?"  
  
"Jeff? I... my head hurts... and I cant feel my legs."  
  
She can't feel her legs? Could she be... paralyzed?  
  
"Can you feel everything else?" Jeff feafully questioned.  
  
"Yeah. M... my arms hurt.... and they feel heavy... and my head is throbbing. The only I can't feel is my legs. Jeff, wh... what happened to me?"  
  
Sighing, Jeff wasnt sure what to say. Should he tell her the truth? Should he tell her that her arms were broken, she most likely had a concussion, and there was a chance she was paralyzed?  
  
"You... you were in an accident."  
  
"What kind of accident?"  
  
"You were hit by a truck. You ran out into the road."  
  
"Why the hell would I do that?"  
  
"Well," Jeff started with a sigh, "You... you were running from me. It's my fault that this happened."  
  
"How?" Victoria questioned. She was getting more and more confused by the second.  
  
"Well, Trish was being a bitch, as usual, and I just stood there like a jackass. It upset you and you ran away. I'm... I'm so sorry."  
  
Jeff heard Victoria take a deep breath; he also heard the wheezing that followed. "It's not your fault. I shouldnt have ran out into the road."  
  
"Victoria... d... do you remember what you said to me before you ran away?"  
  
"No, I dont think so," Victoria replied, confused.  
  
"Well, you... you told me that you loved me. I just wanted to tell you... I feel the same way."  
  
Victoria opened her mouth to speak again, but a knock on the door interrupted her.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have some news."  
  
Victoria took a deep breath and looked at the doctor, worry in her eyes.  
  
"Well Victoria, I have some bad news. The bad news is that you have a very serious concussion, and a back injury, along with a few broken bones. There's... there's a chance that you might be paralyzed."  
  
"You mean, I might never wrestle again?" Victoria questioned, devastated. Tears started welling in her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Feeling his heart break, Jeff walked closer to her and wrapped his arms around her, attempting to console her.  
  
Victoria just continued to sob against Jeff's chest... feeling as though her life was over.  
  
"Shhh... it's okay," Jeff consoled her. "We'll prove them wrong. You'll be okay, you *will* wrestle again."  
  
"I'm very sorry." The doctor sympathized, before turning and leaving the room.  
  
"Victoria... Victoria calm down," Jeff gently instructed. "I promise you, I'll work with you in physical therapy... you *will* recover and you will wrestle again."  
  
Taking a deep breath, Victoria looked up at Jeff. "Really?"  
  
Jeff nodded. "I won't leave you... I'll be there every step of the way."  
  
Smiling for the first time that day... Victoria leaned forward an inch or so and lightly pressed her lips to Jeff's. When she moved back to rest her head on her pillow, her tears had mostly subsided. "Jeff... I love you."  
  
"I love you too Victoria."  
  
*Six Months Later*  
  
"Ladies and gentleman, please welcome back.... Victoria!"  
  
Hearing her music, Victoria slowly walked out onto the ramp. When she walked out from behind the curtain, the live Raw audience went nuts, cheering for the woman who had missed half a year of action recovering from her severe back injury.  
  
Jeff had helped her so much. He had been in the hospital with her everyday she had physical therapy... and when she didnt, he would just show up to give her presents like flowers and candy. He had been the sweetest man she'd ever seen.  
  
Somewhere into her fourth month of recovery, Jeff had walked into her hospital room, a big grin on his face and he'd gotten down on one knee, and asked her to marry him. He hadnt made a big deal of it, and neither had she. He had asked, and she had said yes. It just seemed right.  
  
They loved each other... which was something very funny for some people to understand. They were complete opposites. They had completely different friends, completely different lives. Yet, they were drawn together by something. Love.  
  
Shaking the amazing thoughts from her head, Victoria focused on climbing in the ring, something she hadnt done in six long months. She couldnt believe the amazing ovation she was getting from the fans. They had really missed her. For awhile, she had actually thought that she would never wrestle again, or step in a WWE ring for that matter. Now, here she was.  
  
She still wasnt ready to compete... but she was much better than she was right after the accident. She had Jeff, she was still a part of the wrestling business... even if she couldnt wrestle... she could still walk and be involved in some way, and she felt more happy than she had in a long time.  
  
Smiling as Lilian Garcia handed her a microphone, Victoria started to speak. "I... I just want to thank everyone for all the support you've shown me throughout my recovery process. I'm so overwhelmed and it means the world to me. Thank you... from the bottom of my heart, thank you."  
  
She started to speak again, but was interrupted by familiar entrance music. Trish Stratus? What could she possibly want?  
  
The small blonde Canadian showed no expression as she made her way to the ring, accompianed by cheers as big as the ones Victoria had recieved. She quickly entered the ring and grabbed a microphone. "Victoria..."  
  
Before she could continue, Trish was interrupted by more familiar entrance music. Drums started playing... and a few seconds later, Jeff Hardy walked out onto the rap, causing a huge smile to appear on Victoria's face.  
  
Jeff quickly slid into the ring and walked to Victoria, giving her a huge hug, much to the crowd's delight.  
  
After their embrace, Jeff took a step back and put his body between Trish and Victoria, not wanting any fighting.  
  
"Don't worry, Jeff. I'm not planning on doing anything," Trish assured. "Look, Victoria, I know we havent been the best of friends, we havent liked each other for a long time. But, when I found out what had happened to you... I realized that it was partially my fault. I never realized how much all the things I've said had affected you. I... I just wanted to say that I was sorry."  
  
Feeling a smile come to her face, Victoria did something she never thought in a million years she would do... she hugged Trish Stratus.  
  
Trish just stood shocked for a moment... but then she hugged Victoria back. "Welcome back, Victoria."  
  
Walking up to the two as the separated, Jeff took his turn to hug Victoria. "Yeah Victoria, welcome back."  
  
The End.  
  
*~Guys... review and let me know which ending you liked best!!~* *~Thanks for the reviews I've gotten for this story... it means a lot to me. I'm proud of this story... so thanks so much for reading it.~*  
  
~Nic~ 


End file.
